Especially The Ones You Love
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Alternate timeline. In the aftermath of the Klein Hunter Weaver story, DI John Boulton seeks the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Especially The Ones You Love... (Pt 1)

"Scousers together, eh?", he had said to her, and she felt comforted by those words. They were spoken in jest and Cass remembered that voice and the twinkle in his eye when he had said that. The Christmas party had been in full swing and Cass, John and Sam had formed their own little club - exclusively for the Liverpool contingent at Sun Hill.

But, that wasfour years ago, and Sam was now dead. Cass watched John walk out of his office and smile at her, "What can I do for you, Cass?"

"We've picked up Darren Finch and he's talking to his brief, Guv."

John nodded, "Right, give us 10 minutes and I'll come down."

Cass nodded back and turned to leave CID, running into Phil on the stairwell. He leered at her and gave her one of his 'special' smiles. She gave him an icy glare and kept walking. Phil rolled his eyes and walked on into CID.

"Alright, Debbie?", he smiled.

"Did you want something, Phil?", Debbie replied in a bored voice.

"Yeah, but not on the Guv'nor's time!", he winked as Debbie sighed and sneered at him.

"Phil!", came Boulton's voice from his office.

"His Master's Voice...", Phil muttered to Debbie, who ignored him and got out another file.

"Yes, Guv!", Phil said aloud and went into the DI's office.

"Darren Finch, we're going to interview him, now.", John explained, "That is, unless you've got something better to do...like chat up half of CID."

Phil imagined a concrete covered DI, but replied meekly, "Right guv."

Later, Cass was sitting in the rec-room by herself. She went through her note-book and filled out some forms, but her mind kept wandering to what had happened a few months before. She shut her eyes as the memory came flooding back, when she opened them again, she saw Phil standing in front of her and see flinched back.

"Don't mind me if you want to have a kip...", he smirked.

"What do want?", Cass asked flatly.

"Need some bodies for a raid, you've just volunteered, so get changed, okay.", Phil replied.

"What, now?", Cass asked.

"Nah, St. Swithen's Day!", Phil said sarcastically.

Cass nodded and got up.

"I'll give you a hand to get changed, if you like...", Phil smiled.

Cass stopped and was about to say something, but she just turned and walked off.

Debbie sat waiting for the signal from Phil. Cass stood next to her and tried to keep her mind calm.

"All units...stand by...", Phil's voice came over the radio.

Adrenaline started to flow, and Cass felt her throat tighten.

Five more minutes passed, and Cass started to breath deeply.

Debbie nodded to the 4 other uniform officers to get ready to go.

Then, Phil's voice crackled, "All units...GO! GO! GO!"

Debbie and Cass followed the uniforms to the back door of the building and went inside.

Shouts were coming from the front of the building, as each team went through.

"This room clear!"

"Stand still!"

"Drop it!"

Phil ran after one man and shouted through to Debbie and Cass. Debbie slammed her ASP against the man as he ran through, and Cass pushed him down on the floor, cuffing him. They handed him over to another officer and moved on.

They went into a room to see Phil struggling with another man. Debbie strode forward and tried to ASP him, but the man twisted round, and the blow stuck Phil. He fell heavily and the man leapt over him and grabbed Debbie by the throat, pulling out a knife.

Cass shouted for back-up and told the man to drop the knife.

Debbie tried to wriggle free, but the man was stronger. She tried to back him away from Cass and tried to keep her mind clear.

"You're surrounded, mate. So why don't you let her go?", Cass spread her hands out and edged forward, as other officers appeared.

Phil was still on the ground behind the man and Debbie. He shot up and grabbed the man's arm. Debbie screamed as the knife dug into her neck.

The man and Phil toppled over backwards and they struggled on the floor. Some other officers grabbed the man and hauled him away as Cass ran over to Debbie.

Debbie was sitting on the ground holding her neck. Cass took off her jacket and pressed it against Debbie's neck, helping her lie down. She heard a call for an ambulance and said, "Sarge, it's okay...you're going to be okay. Just lie still!"

Phil was standing by them, his head in his hands, "Stupid bitch! He could have killed me!"

Cass looked up and spat, "Shut up, you arse-hole!"

Phil breathed heavily and said, "She'll be fine...", and stomped off outside.

Debbie watched him leave and swore silently at him.

Some time later, Phil walked back into CID. He was about to sit down when "PHIL!" came from the DI's office.

He walked over to John who was standing there, "What happened, Phil?"

"Sorry guv, but Debbie whacked me one and the bloke pulled out a knife."

"Which he used on Debbie, I hear.", John replied.

"Yeah...but we got them all.", Phil said defensively.

"I know, I'm more worried about my officer at the moment!", John snapped.

"Erm, I've been busy with all the collars, I don't know how she is.", Phil shrugged.

"She'll be okay, but it was a close call.", John replied, 'I'm just going down to see her. I want reports on my desk in the morning, okay?"

"Guv!", Phil answered and watched sneerlingly as John walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Especially The Ones You Love... (Pt 2)

In the morning, Phil was in an empty CID office, finishing his report. He went to find his pen and opened a drawer and fished around in it. His hand hit a little box and he looked at it in surprise. He didn't recognise it and opened it. Then he went white as he saw what was in it. A note was with the five objects and he read it. "_S.O., is this your IQ?_".

He blinked, it must be a practical joke, he thought. He jumped as someone walked in, and he quickly put the box in his pocket.

Debbie sat in a hospital bed, thoroughly bored. She had been subjected to her bed-neighbour telling a visitor about her long list of ailments, and now the woman was telling the nurse the same story. Debbie pulled her pillow over her head and put on the headphones for the hospital radio. It played a dreary 'easy-listening' song from the 70's. Debbie pulled off the headphones with a sigh and tried to sleep. She was disturbed by someone pulling the pillow away from her face.

It was the nurse who cried, "Oh goodness, I thought you'd suffocated! How are you feeling this morning?"

Debbie sighed and answered bitterly, "Like I'm stuck in an old peoples' home. Can't I move?"

The nurse smiled in sympathy, "Sorry, we've had a busy time in Casualty. There's people still on trollies. But you can go home this afternoon. The wound isn't very deep."

Debbie let the nurse change the dressing and check her over, "Thanks. Can I get up?"

The nurse nodded, "Just be careful, and give someone a shout if you feel dizzy!"

After the nurse went to the next bed, Debbie slipped on her coat and eased out of the bed. She wandered down to the cafe and had a coffee and a large piece of chocolate cake. Her face hardened as she saw Phil walk past. He glanced over and stopped, then walked over.

"How are you?", he asked.

"Like you care!", Debbie snorted.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Debz!", Phil put his hand on her arm.

Debbie stabbed at it with her fork and he yelped, "Now you know what it feels like!", she snapped.

Phil shoved his chair back and stormed off, leaving Debbie seething and shaking.

Later in CID, Phil was half-heartedly finishing a report. His mind kept going back to the little box and it's contents. Two silver letters and three numbers...

He glanced up and saw John standing over him, reading a report.

"Guv?", Phil started guiltily.

"Try using the spell-checker next time, Phil.", John replied, as he put the file back on Phil's desk and walked out the office.

On the stairs, John bumped into Cass and he smiled at her warmly, "You okay, Cass?"

Cass smiled back, but there was a little bit of sadness in her eyes, "Yeah, just a bit tired."

John squeezed her shoulder, "It'll be okay, I've been where you are. And you know what? The pain doesn't completely go away, but you move through it, accept it..."

Cass blinked back a tear and smiled, "Thanks guv...gotta take these to CSU before I get yelled at!"

John nodded and trotted down the stairs to his meeting.

A couple of minutes later, Cass left CSU and walked past the DCI's office. Phil turned from the water-cooler and flinched as he saw Cass. He had a slightly panicked look in his eye. Cass looked at him with contempt and carried on walking.

Phil watched her walk away and gulped the water, then quickly drew another cup. He went back to CID and sat there thinking about his 'little gift'. He looked at the desk drawers and slowly opened one. He bit his lip as he saw another little box. His hands shook as he opened it and saw the little plastic bag with the brownish powder. The note read, "_Fancy yourself as a hero or a heroin(e)?_".

He quickly slammed the box shut and ran into the loo, sitting on a seat. He rubbed his face, trembling, panicing.

He remembered the events of a few months ago, so far he had managed to conceal his involvement. But someone else knew, and was playing this game with him.

Phil bit his lip and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Especially The Ones You Love... (Pt 3)

John sat in the cafe drinking his coffee, then he waved at the waiter for another cup as his friend arrive. The other man sat opposite John and thanked the waiter as his coffee arrived.

"So, how's it going?", Neil asked.

"I think it's working. He's under constant surveillance, so we know he's found the first 'gift'."

"I still really think CIB should deal with it, John. He's dodgy. You of all people should know about dodgy coppers and what they can do!"

John stared at his cup, "I wil never forget Claire, and what Don Beech did to her!", then looked up, "Hunter's involved in the death of Nick Klein, I owe it to Cass to nail that bastard. Just call it knife-twisting, Neil. You know a lot about that!"

Neil smiled grimly and nodded, "Indeed I do...just let me know if you need anything else."

John nodded, "I've got something in mind...", and passed a note over.

Neil grinned, "That'll freak him out! No problems. You'll get it later today."

After his meeting, John went to the hospital to see Debbie. He found her having lunch in the cafe and went over.

"Debbie? How are you?", John asked.

Debbie looked up, "Oh guv! I didn't expect you to visit."

John sat down and gently held her hand, "Debbie, one of my team has been injured. Of course I want to see that you're okay!"

Debbie saw his genuine concern and smiled, "Thanks, I can go home later today.", then she said sardonically, "I never realised I was so popular. Phil came earlier...I stabbed him with a fork!"

John half-laughed, "You did what?"

"That man is such a sleaze. I had to get my own back.", Debbie shook her head.

John smiled slightly, 'I'm glad you're okay. I have never really got used to having officers die..."

Debbie looked at her hands, "Yeah, I know what you mean...especially the ones you love..."

John and Debbie looked into each other's eyes for a moment sitting in silence and mutual respect.

Phil returned to the dark, empty office after a boring and useless obbo. He slammed himself into his chair and balled his fists into his eyes. He sighed loudly and automatically reached for the bottle of whiskey in the bottom drawer.

He pulled out the glass and poured a large glass, sculling it down in one go.

As he turned in his seat, his ankle banged against the drawer. He swore and rubbed it. Then his eye caught something in the drawer.

He stared at the box and rubbed his face, then poured another drink. He slammed the drawer shut, not wanting to see what was in the box.

Cass stood in the doorway and watched him. She had come to fetch some documents, but stopped short as she saw Hunter. She frowned as she saw the obvious distress he was in, and slowly moved towards the nearest desk. She quietly picked up the folder she was looking for and slipped back to the doorway. She watched him with cold eyes before shaking her head and going away to finish her errand.

As Phil drank, his memory replayed what had happened. Guilt overwhelmed him and he gasped back a sob. He wrenched open the drawer and took out the box, holding it in shaking hands. He dreaded to think what was in it and turned it in his hands, finally thrusting it in his pocket. He poured another drink and held the glass against his aching forehead.

He blinked back a tear and put the glass down, taking out the box again. He ran his fingers along the edges and could smell the camphor wood. A splinter caught his finger and he winced as he pulled it out, squeezing the blood out of the little wound. It splattered onto some white paper and he stared at the blood as it sank into the paper.

After some time, Phil blinked and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and put the box in his pocket and went to walk out. He recoiled as he saw John standing in the doorway.

"Guv...how long you been here?"

"Long enough...got something you want to tell me?", John replied.

Phil stared at John, finally managing to whisper, "Yes...it's about...".

Phil couldn't go on, and just pulled the box out and opened it. The Polaroid photo of the bullet-ridden body fluttered down onto the floor in front of Phil. He stared at it and broke down sobbing.

_

* * *

Epilogue:_

Late that night in her flat, Debbie gazed at the photo album. She didn't have many pictures of Juliet, but she treasured them dearly.

John drew the outline of Claire's face on the framed photo. He recalled her smile and her perfume, and smiled back at the picture.

Cass curled up on her sofa with her pictures. She remembered Nick's sly smile as he told her his trademark terrible jokes and she found herself laughing through her tears.

_  
Out of sorrow entire worlds have been built_

_Out of longing great wonders have been willed_

_They're only little tears, darling, let them spill_

_And lay your head upon my shoulder_

_Outside my window the world has gone to war_

_Are you the one that I've been waiting for?_

THE END


End file.
